Quite a Team
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: P2x16 Blair is determined to get revenge on Rachel but when all else fails there appears to be only one person she can turn to. Someone just as devious and ruthless as she is;Chuck Bass. Chuck's more than willing to offer his services, but for a price.C/B
1. Chapter 1

Blair smashed the button for the Van der Woodsen penthouse as she entered the elevator. She was angrier than she had ever been before, thanks to Constance's poor vetting system her entire future was in jeopardy. True she had played an unnecessarily cruel joke on Rachel but she had apologised and sincerely at that. And what did being nice lead to, detention and the possibility of losing Yale which was the only thing Blair had left. She knew Serena had told her to rise above it but this was war now and for that she needed the old Serena back, the ruthless Serena. When the elevator doors finally opened Blair was greeted with silence, she stepped in the apartment but there was no one around. Furiously Blair delved into her purse and pulled out her cell-phone and hit number one speed-dial.

"S where the hell are you?" B asked impatiently.

"I'm heading over to Dan's we need to talk about this whole Brown/Yale thing, it's totally thrown him off balance I mean he had our whole future planned and now he..." Serena drabbled.

"Yes and now he's broken hearted again that you and he appear to want different things and come from different worlds!! It's the same broken record as it was last year and will be next year, really I don't get why you just don't cut Brooklyn loose and find yourself a nice dirty bohemian Brown boy in the fall." Blair snapped. "Anyways this isn't about you it's about me..."

"Shocking." Serena muttered.

Blair simply ignored her, "...I am in serious crisis S and I need your help."

"Where are you?" Serena asked.

"Dur your apartment. When will you be back?" B whined.

"Not for at least an hour, B I really need to see Dan."

"And I need you here. This is my entire future we're talking about S."

Serena paused, "Well there is someone else there who can help you..."

Blair scoffed, "look as much as I love Eric and I'm sure he would be a great help in helping me pick bad highlights, I don't think van der Woodsen junior will be much help in the revenge plotting."

"I'm not sure that's a bad thing, but I wasn't actually talking about Eric." Serena said. "Chuck. You could talk to Chuck."

Blair froze at the sound of his name. "What?"

"He moved back in. After what happened with Jack and my mum and the adoption, I dunno I guess he just needed time." Serena replied.

Blair nodded to herself, "That's good then. He should be around people who care about him."

"Yeah he should." Serena said. "B why don't you just go talk to him. I mean if the situation is really as bad as you say then you're going to need the most ruthless immoral deviant the Upper East Side has to offer..."

Blair didn't want to admit but she was right. "Whatever just call me when you're back on the civilised side of the bridge." Blair said hanging up.

She stood there alone for a moment thinking things over. Chuck had proven a million times in the past how devious and useful he could be in aiding Blair in her schemes yet so much had happened between them lately she didn't know if they could go back to their evil partnership. Slowly she took a deep breath and made her way to his bedroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Called a bored voice from within, he turned to see who his visitor was and looked genuinely shocked at Blair's entrance. "Its you."

"Perceptive as ever Bass." She said with a sarcastic tone as she surveyed the half unpacked room, "its good your back...Here I mean with the Van der Woodsens."

Chuck nodded, "Yeah well I guess they're all I have now." He replied and began placing more books back on the shelf. "I got Bass Industries back, Lily helped me."

"That's good." Blair said. It was so awkward this small talk between them but Blair didn't know how to talk to him anymore. "What you did...for Lily..." she began. "...I'm proud of you."

Chuck stopped unpacking and turned to her, slowly he walked toward Blair not saying a word. Blair's heart began to beat faster as he got nearer, slowly he raised his hand to her cheek stroking is ever so gently. Blair's eyes were fixed on his, despite what had happened between her and Chuck, despite everything he had done to her she still felt powerless in his arms. He raised her face up slightly to his and pressed his lips to hers, as he did so he moved his arms around her small frame pulling her closely to his chest. Chuck increased the intensity of the kiss as he led Blair towards his bed, Chuck broke the kiss for a moment as he pushed Blair down upon it. This moment of separation acted like a wake-up call to Blair who immediately jumped up and pushed Chuck away to the floor.

"Blair..." he began confused as he stumbled to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing Bass?" Blair yelled.

"You said you were proud of me." Chuck replied as this was a valid answer.

"Yes I said I was proud of you, not please jump me!" Blair snapped.

"But I thought now I'd got the company back and finally sorted out all my issues that you'd..."

"Come running back to you and wait for you to screw me over again!" Blair yelled, "Look Chuck I'm really happy that you're no longer the drunken suicidal teenager standing up on the roof but right now I have my own problems to deal with! And despite what you may think not all of them resolve around you."

Blair said nastily as she turned to leave but Chuck called after her.

"What problems?"

"Like you care." Blair snapped.

"Try me Waldorf." Chuck said sitting down on the bed.

Blair turned back to him and sighed, "Actually that was the reason I came here in the first place. There's this new teacher, Rachel, and she's out to make my life misery for no reason whatsoever!"

Chuck raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well I might have played a teeny prank on her, but I apologised..." Blair said. "...and I meant it, I thought I should finally try to be the bigger person and I thought everything was ok but the little bitch ran to tattle to Headmistress Queller anyway! And now I might lose Yale!" Blair said with a slight lump in the throat.

Chuck's smirk immediately faded, he knew how much Yale meant to Blair.

"I'll help you Waldorf." Chuck said getting up and walking back to her. "We always did make a good team." He said eyeing her up and down.

Blair rolled her eyes, "This would be strictly business Bass."

Chuck nodded, "Of course, of course..." slowly he put his arm around her waist. "But there's no reason business can't get a little personal..."

Blair wriggled free from his grasp in disgust, "Thanks but no thanks Bass." She said leaving again.

"Well you know where I am when you want me Waldorf." He called slyly.

* * *

The next day Blair had assembled her troops for an update on their progress, which evidently was not good.

"What do you mean you can't find _anything_ on her?" Blair roared in the courtyard.

"We don't know what to say Blair," Hazel said. "We've tried everything its out of our league."

"She's clean." Isobel said with a slightly scared look in her eyes.

Blair slammed her fist down on the table, "Amateurs." Blair murmured before grabbing her cell phone. "No one's untouchable." She said as she texted.

**C,**

**Fine I need ur help. Cum 2mine 2nite 6. Dnt b l8.**

**B.**

Blair was about to put a kiss out of habit but stopped herself, she didn't want to give Chuck the wrong impression this was just business after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Blair in her bedroom trying to pick the best 'business yet sexy' outfit for her and Chuck's meeting, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Dorota, I need your help picking these dresses..." she said turning.

"Well I have to say I've always preferred you in your birthday suit myself." Chuck said in a drawl voice.

"Bass!" Blair exclaimed trying to cover herself up as she was just in her underwear. "What the hell are you doing here? I said six." She said as she struggled to put her robe on.

"Yes but you also said don't be late, so I thought the best way to avoid that was to be early." He said smugly as he sat on her bed.

"Whatever." Blair snapped. "So what did you find out?"

Chuck patted the top of the bed, "Why don't you come sit next to me and I'll whisper it to you?"

Blair took a deep breath, knowing that was a bad idea. The last thing she needed right now was to get up close and personal with Chuck on her bed. Instead she sat opposite him at her dresser chair..

"As you wish." Chuck said disappointedly as he pulled a file from his briefcase. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Waldorf but the teach is apparently as sweet and good as she said she is."

"What?" Blair yelled jumping up and snatching the file, scanning it furiously for any sign of potential exploitation.

"you can look all you want but there's nothing in there but charity work and extra curricular activities." Chuck said standing up. "She's too good Blair, you can't just pin anything on her, especially something that's not true."

"Argh! Fat lot of help you were!" Blair yelled. "What am I supposed to do now? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

Chuck grinned, "She hasn't...not yet anyways."

Blair looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"What we need to do is get her in a..._compromising position_." Chuck said his smile widening. "Something that the school would greatly frown upon. We need to play very dirty."

Blair could see where he was going with this but she didn't want to say it out loud.

"I see." She said. "Do whatever you have to Bass, just get rid of her...for good."

"Yes sir." He said with a slight laugh. "But I want something in return."

Blair wasn't surprised, she knew making a deal with Chuck Bass was never as simple as it seemed.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

Chuck looked her up and down, "Well..."

"Eurgh, your disgusting as well as delusional if you think I'll have sex with you for..." she began.

Chuck shook his head, "No not that..." then he paused, "Unless you're offering?"

Blair slapped him hard across the face.

Chuck only grinned harder, "Well I guess I'll take that as a no...or an invitation for rough play." Blair's eyes narrowed. "No it is then. What I want is to take you to dinner."

"What?" Blair asked confused.

"Dinner Blair, is the meal people usually have after lunch before the cocktails begin." He joked.

"Why?" she asked ignoring his joke.

"Well we never got to before I..."

"Ditched me for a night of drug filled partying with Jack and a couple of cheap whores." Blair barked.

"They weren't that cheap." Chuck replied. "But yes."

"No." Blair said. "I told you I'm done."

"Fine then no deal..." Chuck said. "...which means no Yale."

He made his way to the door.

"Wait." Blair said against her best judgement. "_If _you get rid of little miss perfect...I will have dinner with you."

Chuck couldn't help but contain his pleasure at having worn her down, "Excellent. How shall we seal the deal?" He said, his eyes wandering to her bed.

Blair tutted at him in disgust.

"How about a good old fashioned handshake then?" He said.

Blair reach out and took his hand in hers, Chuck pulled her closer to him.

"Be seeing you Waldorf." He said in a whisper.

"Happy hunting Bass." She replied.

* * *

Blair kept a low profile over the weekend, she didn't want to be implicated in whatever it was Bass was doing. Expulsion wouldn't exactly improve her chances of getting into Yale. Eagerly and nervously she made her way through the school courtyard Monday morning, there were huddles of people whispering furiously, cell phones out. Something big had obviously gone down. Suddenly Blair felt a strong tug on her arm.

"Did you do this?" Serena asked.

"Do what?" Blair answered in a state of genuine bewilderment.

"So you're saying you had absolutely nothing to do with this?" Serena asked again.

"S maybe if you told me what the hell you were talking about I might be able to give you a little more info." Blair said.

"Here." Serena said passing Blair her phone.

Blair took it and read the blog quickly;

**Well well Upper East Sider's it looks like maybe teacher doesn't always know best...as the newest faculty member of Constance found out when she was quickly fired this morning. Apparently some inappropriate extra-curricular activity with a St Jude senior landed the young teach in hot water with the School Board not to mention the Law. Secret liaisons with students and then handcuffs...sounds like our kind of teacher. The identity of the mystery boy has yet to be revealed but it's a short list, which other recently orphaned billionaire has just inherited his very own five star hotel? Just something to think about the next time you get detention, they might want more than just lines...xoxo gossipgirl**

Blair didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to react. She had known this was Chuck's plan but she just hadn't wanted to admit it to herself. She didn't want to think about him seducing Rachel, she didn't want to think about him with anyone else at all. She looked up Serena still glaring at her,

"Well?" she said in the judgemental tone Blair had heard from her many times before.

"Well what? Do you really think that I had something to do with this?" Blair asked innocently.

"Its a little bit more than coincidental that you have a problem with Rachel and then she's suddenly seduced by Chuck so she looses her job! Come on Blair."

"Look S I've been given the first detention of my life and ruined my immaculate record and possibly wrecked my chances of getting into Yale! Do you think I risk it all even further just to get even with some stupid teacher?" Blair yelled.

"This is you Blair." Serena said. "You love making people's lives a misery and getting even. And you hate it when someone beats you at your own game."

"Yes stupid little school girls like Jenny Humphreys, I'm not going to mess with my future over some stupid like that assignment." Blair replied. "Besides if I did want to bring the bitch down I'm sure I would be able to come up with much more creative ways that getting Chuck to seduce her."

"Really..." Serena said unconvinced. "Not like you try to do to Vanessa a couple of months ago?"

"Oh..." Blair said slightly deflated. "I didn't know you knew about that. Whatever Vanessa was different, she's fair game messing with her didn't have potentially life ruining consequences for me!" she roared, tears forming in her eyes.

Serena was obviously taken aback by Blair's emotional declarations, the tears seemed to have worked the trick as her expression softened.

"I'm sorry B its just I know how much you wanted to get even with Rachel and Chuck..." Serena said.

"Look Chuck doesn't need any encouragement from me to sleep around." Blair sniffed.

"You're right," Serena said putting her arm around Blair. "I'm sorry B I was so convinced that you had something to do with this that it didn't enter my brain how upset you would be."

"About what?"

"Chuck and Rachel, I know you said you ended it but this must still hurt." Serena said soothingly.

Blair nodded, "I just can't believe he would do this, after everything." She sniffed.

"Oh B." Serena said puling Blair into a hug.

Blair couldn't help but grin as Serena hugged her, Rachel was gone and it wasn't going to be traced back to her.

"Look B I've gotta go to class, I'll call you later ok?" Serena said giving Blair a reassuring squeeze.

Blair nodded and smiled faintly as the tall blonde wandered away. As she did Blair's phone vibrated in her pocket, she fumbled it out;

**B,**

**Job done (literally). C u 2nite.**

**C x**


	3. Chapter 3

Blair was ready and waiting outside the penthouse as a stretch black limo pulled up in front of her, it wasn't just any limo it was _the _limo. The one she and Chuck had first spent the night together in. Blair knew Chuck would be expecting more than dinner tonight but she had no intention of giving it to him, but that didn't mean she couldn't make him squirm. She had worn her favourite backless tight Dolce dress, which exposed Chuck's greatness weakness the back of the neck. Chuck stepped out of the limo and was obviously taken aback by Blair, he quickly gathered himself and walked to her.

"You look amazing." He said buttoning his jacket.

"State the obvious much." She said before getting into the limo, Chuck closely behind. "Let's just get this over with shall we."

Chuck clicked his tongue, "Come now Blair here I thought you'd be a bit more grateful."

"Grateful?" Blair scoffed. "Oh yes thank you so much Bass, I asked you to get rid of Rachel not screw her."

Chuck grinned, "Well it worked didn't it? Once someone anonymously dropped photos of Rachel with a boy in St Jude's uniform she was history." Chuck leant forward and grabbed two glasses of champagne. "So shall we toast? To you Blair."

Blair took the glass and smiled, "Oh no Bass, to you. And your ability to drive women away after just one night." She said nastily before sipping her drink.

"You didn't seem to have any complaints." Chuck replied. "Not jealous are we?"

"Ha! You certainly think alot of yourself Bass." Blair lied. "I don't care who you drag into your bed I'm just a little disappointed that's all, I thought you might have been able to come up with something a little more impressive."

Chuck knew she was lying but he didn't press the issue. They drove in silence for a moment before Blair asked,

"So where the hell are you taking me anyways?"

"Somewhere you like." Chuck replied.

"Oh good not vague at all." Blair muttered staring out of the limo window.

Ten minutes later the limo finally came to a stop. Blair stepped out and shot Chuck a puzzled look,

"The Palace? You brought me to the Palace." She said slamming the door behind her. "I thought you were taking me to a restaurant."

Chuck shook his head, "No I said dinner, I didn't specify where."

"So where are we eating?"

"My suite of course." Chuck said with a wicked grin, leading Blair inside the hotel.

Blair followed Chuck silently as they made the all too familiar journey to his suite, they didn't speak a word until they were inside. Blair was shocked at the effort had made apparently for her, the entire room had been filled with tall ivory church candles and matching ivory calla lilies. Blair was touched by the effort Chuck had made but instead said;

"Nice try Bass."

"What?" he asked leading her to the lavishly decorated table in the centre of the room.

"Lilies? Candles? Its all a bit much isn't it?" she said sitting down unfolding her napkin.

"Can't I make a little effort without this scrutiny?" he joked.

"So why did you keep the suite? You've moved back in with S. And I mean you own the whole hotel now, its not like you couldn't get a room when you need it for one of your special friends." She said teasingly.

"True, but I have so many good memories here. You should know Blair. The bed, the couch, the shower..." He said pouring more champagne.

"Enough about the past!" She snapped, the hot flashes of the two of them filled her mind. Blair grinned, "Let's not pretend I was special Bass, I'm sure many girls have passed through here. I wouldn't be surprised if you brought _her _here." She said. They both knew she was referring to Rachel.

"Don't be so dense Waldorf. Some places are special." Chuck said seriously. "And so were you."

Blair was speechless, she wasn't used to such emotional frankness from Chuck, unless of course it was insulting her. She quickly gathered herself;

"So when do we eat?" she asked.

Chuck signalled over Blair's shoulder and suddenly a waiter that Blair didn't even realise was there appeared with their first course. The meal passed in a mood of relative uncomfortableness, Blair and Chuck taking cheap shots at each other whenever the opportunity presented itself. After seven delicious courses the waiter left them alone, Blair became slightly nervous, although he had not said a word he acted as some sort of security for Blair, to protect her from Chuck. But now he was gone and Blair was left to her own devices, and much worse than that due to her nerves had made her way through 2 bottles of champagne. Chuck had moved on to the scotch at least an hour ago, sipping it coyly as he watched her every move. Blair could feel herself weakening as he stared at her, there was something in his deep eyes, something hypnotic that scared Blair, made her question herself but then there was something else that made her feel totally calm and safe. It was these confusing and complex emotions that Chuck Bass instilled in her which had messed with her head for the past year.

"So Bass..." she murmured as the candles burned down slowly. "...what do you want with me now?"

Chuck laughed, "You should be more careful how you phrase your questions Waldorf. Someone could take it the wrong way."

Blair grinned, "Maybe...maybe not."

"I want to give you something." Chuck said.

"I bet you do Bass." Blair replied with a giggle.

"Filthy girl." Chuck said shaking his head, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a square black leather jewellery box.

"What's that?" Blair asked, suddenly becoming nervous once more.

"It's a present." Chuck said as if she was an alien.

"I don't want it." Blair said simply.

"Yes you do, you love presents Waldorf." Chuck said holding it out to her.

"I don't want it." She repeated.

Chuck was getting annoyed now, "Just take the damn thing Waldorf!"

Slowly she reached out and grabbed it. Nervous as what was inside, Chuck really couldn't be about to ask her that questions...the question. As she looked into his eyes which seemed to be filled with hope a part of her deep inside felt rather excited. With shaking fingers she opened it and then suddenly felt deflated. Inside was not a diamond ring, nor any jewellery instead it was just a cell phone. Blair was confused and very disappointed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" she asked shooting Chuck a nasty look.

"Wait." He said looking at his watch.

"Chuck, I'm not in the mood for your games." Blair snapped.

"Wait..." He said. "...Now."

Suddenly the phone rang loudly in Blair's hands. Blair was now even more confused.

"Answer it." Chuck said smiling at her.

But Blair let the phone continue to ring. "Who is it? A sex line?"

Chuck sniggered, "Just answer it?"

Cautiously Blair pressed answer, "Hello?"

"Hello Miss. Waldorf, sorry to call you so late but this is Yale Dean's secretary..." came the voice of a middle aged woman on the other end.

"Oh hello..." Blair said even more confused, she looked at Chuck who just continued to smile at her.

"...and I thought you would like to know as soon as possible that the University would very much like to offer you an unconditional offer for next semester."

"Really? Oh my god, yes...thank you...yes." Blair said beaming, unable to contain her happiness. She quickly hung up the phone. Chuck sat there looking very smug with himself.

"Why?" Blair asked.

"You wanted to go to Yale and now you are." He said simply.

"Come on Bass." Blair said putting the phone back in the box.

"Look I knew that even if I managed to get rid of Miss goody-two-shoes teacher it would make very little difference at Yale." He said sipping his scotch. "But they were much more receptive to a new library."

"You did all that for me?" Blair asked.

"Well what's the point in inheriting all this money if I can't do extravagant things with it?" Chuck said smiling at Blair, a smile she did not return.

"God you're such an asshole!" Blair said rising to her feet.

"What the hell?" Chuck asked following her, "Did I just miss something here?"

"I don't want to be in your debt bass." She spat at him.

"And you're not." He said sincerely. "Think of it as payback, for everything you did to me after Bart died."

"So what are you saying that we're even now?" she asked.

Chuck shrugged, "I guess so."

"Good." Blair said grabbing her purse and turning to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" Chuck called.

"If we're even, then there's nothing between us anymore." Blair said coldly before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair threw herself down the Palace hallway towards the elevator, she could here Chuck calling behind her but she couldn't look back.

"Blair wait!" he yelled.

But she only slammed her fingers against the elevator button.

"Go away Chuck." She said staring straight at the closed doors.

"No, apparently I have just missed something major that happened, everything was fine we were actually having a nice evening and then you found that you had got into Yale which I thought would make you happy but instead has turned you into a crazy bitch!" he said stopping beside her.

"What happened is you're an asshole." She said.

"You mentioned that already, what else is new?"

Blair turned to him, "Fine you wanna know? You act this way like you don't care, like you're this cold bastard and so I think right, what's the point he's never going to change. I try to make a clean break and you suck me back in with the dinner and the candles and the amazing gesture you did with Yale, I think hey maybe I was wrong...but no then you say it was nothing...just payback." She spat at him.

"What's your point Waldorf?" Chuck said acting dumb.

"Even now you can't admit that you did something that was right, because you knew how much it would mean to me." She said nastily.

"What if I did? Would it change anything?" He asked moving closer to her.

Blair stammered, unable to answer. Suddenly the doors to the elevator opened up, there was an elderly couple inside.

"Going down dear?" The old woman asked Blair.

Blair nodded and went to step forward but Chuck pulled her back.

"No she's staying." He said pushing the button.

"Bass! What the..." Blair said indignantly as the doors closed before her.

"We're going to finish this once and for all." He said. "No more games. Would it make a difference?"

Blair looked him straight in the eyes, "No."

"Liar." Chuck replied.

"God what is the point of asking me a question if you're not going to accept my answer?" Blair yelled throwing her arms to the air.

"Cause I know you Blair."

"Think what you like Bass." Blair snapped, "You do this on purpose, you like messing with my head. That's what gets you off, not because you have any real feelings."

"Maybe." Chuck said smirking, knowing he was getting to her.

"Well don't Bass. Just don't." Blair said, her words becoming shaky.

This wasn't going the way Chuck had hoped, "C'mon Blair I must get some points for what I did. I sold my body for you." He said trying to lighten the conversation.

"Oh yes, sleeping with my teacher very romantic." Blair snapped.

"You came to me. You asked for _my _help." Chuck said getting angry. "You knew what it might lead to...I did it for you."

Blair let out a little laugh of despair, in Chuck's own messed up way what he had done had been a gesture of his feelings, it showed how much he cared. She stared at his face, his expression was one of utter trepidation. It was only at this moment she finally realised how afraid Chuck was of her, of his feelings for her. She had constantly gone over and over about how he messed with her head but she never stopped to think about the impact she had on him. It was like the night he had told her he was done chasing her, she had to chase him. He had chased her for all year, if she was honest with herself he had been chasing her ever since they were children. Pushing her, goading her wheedling his way into parts of her Nate never reached; he had become her friend first, then her lover and now Blair wasn't really sure what he was. But of one thing she was certain, she was still so in love with him and she knew that it would never change, never go away even if she wanted it to.

A solitary tear fell down her cheek. Slowly Blair raised her arm up and draped it around Chuck's neck, she placed her lips on top of his. Chuck kept his eyes open, simply stood there unsure of to respond. Blair stepped back and looked at him;

"Thank you." She whispered.

Chuck wasn't sure if she was thanking him for his help or something else, he was quite dumbfounded at the turnaround in her feelings. Gently she took Chuck's hand in her own and walked back towards the suite.

"Where are we going?" Chuck asked.

"I'm going to thank you properly." Blair said as she opened the suite door.

Once inside Blair quickly spun around pinning Chuck roughly to the door, attacking him with fiery kisses. This time he knew exactly how to respond and wrapped his arms around Blair's waist tightly before pushing her forward so to reverse the position and slam Blair's back against the door. Blair moaned out loudly as she hit the hard wood but she didn't care. Chuck lifted her slightly off the ground so she could wrap her legs around his waist, thrusting her hands into his hair, messing it instantly. Chuck moved his kisses away from Blair's lips down her neck causing her entire body to stir. He stopped at her collarbone, trailing open mouth kisses over and over. Blair flung herself forward grinding against Chuck's hips, who smiled against her soft skin.

Blair removed her hands from his hair and furiously began tugging at Chuck's jacket and shirt, almost ripping the buttons off in the process, tossing it aside as if it were nothing. Blair paused for a moment, raking her fingers playfully up Chuck's bare chest causing him to throw his head back slightly and growl in an animalistic way. Blair smirked to herself, she loved the power she held over him, the way she literally drove him wild. Quickly she drew Chuck's lips back to hers and reignited the fever of kisses between them.

Chuck couldn't take much more, half dazed he lifted Blair away from the wall, legs still wrapped around his body. He stumbled blindly over to the bed, roughly thrusting Blair down upon it before pouncing back upon her kissing her hard and rough. Blair moved her hands lower scratching at his abdomen until she reached the top of his trousers. She could feel his wanting growing within, Chuck snarled with desire as she rubbed her hand against him. With a wicked grin she whipped his belt free and Chuck quickly wriggled free from his pants and underwear. He moved to kiss her neck once more but forcefully Blair pushed him away onto his back. She got up from the bed.

"Blair..." Chuck said as he sat up naked and panting desperately. She couldn't change her mind now he thought, he needed her too badly.

But Blair simply smirked at him again. Slowly she unzipped her dress and revealed herself to him in her black strapless bra and matching French knickers with stockings, Chuck couldn't help but return her devilish grin. God, he'd had forgotten how beautiful, how perfect she was. In his mind he thought he had memorised every inch of her magnificence but now it was as if he was seeing her for the first time again. Blair didn't give Chuck much time with his thoughts as he quickly found himself straddled by her, either leg wrapped tightly around his naked body. She began to rock herself against him as Chuck attempted to gain a hold of himself but the ache in his body was growing worse.

Half dazed his hands fumbled to the clasp of her bra, quickly freeing her breasts, they tumbled out, brushing against his chest, the tips growing instantly hard. Chuck returned to kissing her collarbone, but this time moved his hot kisses lower until they finally reached Blair's rose coloured nipples, Chuck sucked at it drawing it into his mouth deeply. Blair let out a whimper above him as she gripped tightly into his hair once more. Chuck soon paid the other breast equal attention, Blair still writhing above him, growing hot and bothered. Chuck looked up and met Blair's eyes, roughly he grabbed her tightly and flipped her onto her back. She squealed with pleasure as lifted her slightly and tugged her underwear off. She was now equally as naked as he, and just as turned on. Chuck moved his kisses, trailing them down her stomach his tongue teasing her, dipping into her naval. Chuck gently separated her legs, running soft kisses against her inner thigh; Blair's desire was growing more and more intense with his.

"Oh God...'" she barely whispered above him.

Chuck grinned, "Not god...Chuck Bass." He said as he pushed his fingers upwards into her moist waiting centre.

Blair arched her back and cried out loudly as she began to move her body against the rhythm of his fingers. Chuck could tell she was getting closer but he wanted this to last, slowly he withdrew his fingers and moved his lips back up to hers, devouring her once more. Limbs entangled they pawed at each other, becoming more frantic with their kisses. Chuck broke away and mounted himself above her, staring longingly into Blair's eyes which had turned black with passion. Chuck kissed her one more time slowly and then drove forward, Blair cried out loudly as he impaled her, her fingers roughly digging into his back. Chuck rested for a moment before he began to move inside her, Blair clinging to his body tightly, her back arching up against his fast and hard rhythm. Both panting frantically each moaning the others name over and over. They could feel the others release building within them. Chuck groped down Blair's body reaching for the area between them, finally he rubbed his thumb against her throbbing clit. Within seconds Blair came, with a piercing cry she called out Chuck's name one last time as she clenched tightly around him. Chuck's own strangled cry came seconds later as he released himself into her.

Chuck collapsed against Blair's body resting in her soft arms. Slowly he raised himself up and gazed down upon her, gently she brushed the sweaty hair from his eyes still panting furiously. Cautiously he moved his head down and kissed her gently before separated himself from her, falling exhausted beside Blair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck awoke the next morning with a mixed feeling of happiness and anxiety. He was overjoyed to have spent the night with Blair, but dreaded the idea she might not have stayed until the morning. She had a habit of sneaking out in the early hours. Apprehensively he rolled over and let out a deep sigh of relief as he stared at the porcelain body beside him. He watched her sleeping silently for a moment, just breathing in and out.

"You know that's kinda creepy Bass." Blair said, he eyes still closed.

Chuck sniggered and sat up resting his head against the soft headboard still staring down at her. "Well good morning to you too."

Blair grinned and shuffled over closer to him, resting her head against his chest. She whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

Chuck scrunched his face at her, "Nothing Waldorf, I've been awake for exactly thirty seconds."

Blair clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Come on then Waldorf..."

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well you obviously have something on your mind you're dying to share." Chuck said as he gently brushed his fingers through her loose curls.

Blair sighed against his chest, "It's weird. I'm just..."

"What?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"...happy." she replied quietly.

Chuck relaxed at her words. "Don't worry around here I'm sure it wont last."

"I'm serious, I have school locked down, I'm back into Yale and you've finally given in!" she said cheerfully. "I win every time."

Chuck laughed, "At least you're not gloating."

"That's loosers talk." Blair said grinning at him. "But I do have to admit we make a good team Bass."

"What team?" Chuck scoffed. "_I _did all the work."

"Yes Bass, but _I _provided the..._inspiration_." Blair said pulling the sheet away and flashing her body at him.

"That you did Waldorf." Chuck said grabbing her and pulling her towards him and kissing her.

Blair giggled against his lips and struggled free from his grasp. She staggered still naked towards the dinner table from the night before and poured herself a glass of water, Chuck watched every inch of her as she moved. Blair eyed the box and cell-phone, Chuck's present.

"What you did Chuck...with Yale," she said softly, using his first name indicated she was being serious. "it was so sweet." She turned back to him. "Very uncharacteristic."

"Don't so too surprised." He said slightly indignant. "I am capable of nice gestures."

"I know, it was just the last thing I expected." She said. "When you gave me the box I thought..." she began but stopped herself before she said too much.

"Thought what?" Chuck asked.

Blair shook her head, "Nothing, never mind."

Chuck jumped out of the bed and wandered towards her. "Come on Waldorf, we're both here in our birthday suits" he said with a grin, "No reason to be shy."

Blair smiled, "It's nothing really. I was just being stupid." She said clutching the small box.

Chuck suddenly understood what Blair was trying not to say. He didn't know what to say.

Blair laughed, "It must have been all the champagne, went straight to my head. Made me fuzzy."

"Must have been." Chuck said quietly.

Blair tossed the box back on the table and brushed past Chuck, crashing back on the bed and snuggling under the sheets.

"So...what's the plan for today?" She said in a strained voice.

Chuck just shrugged still staring at the jewellery sized box. Then after a moment of silence he said, "First things first we need breakfast." He chuckled to himself as he dialled the number for room service.

Blair smiled at him, "what's so funny?"

Chuck shook his head, "You." He said pointing at her. "I just can't believe you thought I was actually going to propose!" he said now laughing loudly.

Blair simply stared at him, not laughing at all. "I don't quite see the hilarity."

Chuck hung up the phone. "Blair come on. You just made a joke about it."

"That's different." She said sitting up straight.

"Ok, so you can make a joke about it but I can't?" Chuck asked confused.

"Yes." She replied folding her arms.

"You're insane." Chuck said tossing the room-service menu aside.

"I just don't see why the idea of us getting married is so amazingly hilarious to you." Blair said seriously.

Chuck just stared at her, "Because it just is! Because of a million reasons!"

"Like?" she asked.

"Like the fact we're in high school, Blair we're still kids..." he yelled.

"But we're not like other kids are we Bass? I mean when you turn eighteen you wont be getting a second hand car and a watch. You'll be inheriting a billion dollar company!" Blair yelled back.

Chuck shot Blair a nasty look, "Is that why you want to marry me?"

"Of course not you idiot. I'm just saying the same rules don't apply to us." She said. "We're from a world where stuff like this gets planned out long before."

"Yea, like the future you had all planned with Nate." Chuck spat.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Ok yes I did always imagine my future with Nate...but not now." She said quietly. "Now I see something different...someone different. What do you see?"

Chuck couldn't help but laugh, "Who the hell knows! Come on Blair, why do we have to talk about this crap now? I mean we're not even sure what we are to each other I don't think we need to start worrying ourselves about matching towels and china patterns just yet."

Chuck was doing his best to lighten the very serious mood, truth was he didn't know what to say. These were not the issues Chuck Bass usually dealt with. To him thinking about his future was where he was going to party tomorrow night.

"What the hell does that mean?" Blair asked angrily.

"It means we're Chuck and Blair."

"Wow you really cleared that up, what would I do without your brilliant insight Bass!" Blair yelled sarcastically.

"It means we're two stubborn egotistical self-centred people." He said. "Its all about sex, power and winning. You said it yourself, you love to win. Its hardly the stuff of long lasting romance."

Blair sat there speechless.

"Besides..." Chuck continued. "I'm not sure I even want to get married."

"What?" Blair said completely shocked, she looked at him as though he just told her he believed the world was flat.

"I'm not the marrying kind." He said truthfully. "And despite all your pretences I don't think you are really. You don't really want a man trying you down."

Blair didn't say anything in response instead she jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed.

"Blair, what are you doing?" Chuck asked.

"Thank you Bass, you really are an eye-opener." Blair said slipping her heels on.

"Come on Blair don't go, this stuff doesn't matter..." Chuck pleaded. "Don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything. But I have just had the greatest moment of clarity." She said rounding on him. "I know you love me Bass. I know you do, and I love you. Probably always will. But you love you just that little bit more."

"Blair..." he began.

"No Chuck I'm not even mad, its not your fault this is just who you are. And it's all you're ever going to be able to give me." She said before kissing him on the cheek and walking to the door.

Chuck stood there dumbstruck.

Blair opened the door and looked back at him, "And if you do ever ask me I'll say no."


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck had bombarded Blair with calls, texts and emails all weekend. He'd sent flowers, her favourite chocolates and wine. All were returned. He'd tried to visit numerous times but Blair had issued the doorman with strict instructions that Chuck Bass was not allowed near the Waldorf residence for the time being, maybe even indefinitely, Blair wasn't so sure about her future. She knew Chuck could never give her what she needed, she wasn't sure if she could have him in her life anymore. She was done playing games, she wasn't trying to be cruel, she needed a clean break for her own self-preservation. She couldn't let herself get sucked in again, Chuck Bass was like her very own Niagara Falls, one in which she had leapt feet first into too many times before. She wasn't sure her heart would survive another fall.

She thought she would be more upset but she wasn't really. It wasn't really over between them as it had never really had the chance to begin. It had always been games and sneaking around. She knew he loved her, there was no doubt in her mind, but she also knew she'd never be 'that' guy. She laughed to herself at her own foolishness, she thought she could actually have her happy ending with Chuck Bass. It was insanity. The only way Chuck could give Blair the future that she desired would be against everything that made him Chuck Bass in the first place. She thought back to his words after that disastrous night in Brooklyn, 'Chuck and Blair holding hands', Chuck and Blair going to the movies'…then her own voice 'Chuck and Blair getting married'. It was a total fantasy, one Blair needed to let go of.

Blair felt anxiety swell in her chest as she walked up the steps of Constance that Monday morning, she couldn't avoid Chuck at school. She would just have to do her best to get through it until graduation. Yale would be all that would keep her going until then. Yale…which she would never have had without Chuck. She didn't have too much time to obsess over Chuck, she noticed large crows of people gathering around her whispering and pointing not so subtly. Penelope, Hazel and Nelly all rushed toward Blair, their faces full of an odd combination of fear, apprehension and in Penelope's case a look of smug satisfaction.

"Blair…" Nelly stammered in a panicked voice.

"What's going on? Why the hell are you looking at me like I've walked in dressed in ski pants and Ugg boots?" she said eyeing them all seriously.

Hazel stepped forward, "We're so sorry Blair we're totally here for you."

"What is she talking about?" Blair said looking to the other two.

Penelope replied with a slight sneer, "Well we know you must be completely humiliated about Chuck and Miss Carr. I mean its one thing to be rejected, but for your teacher…how mortifying."

Blair scowled, "Chuck didn't reject me for Carr, besides we weren't even together."

"Yeah but everyone knows you two had this…thing between you." Hazel piped in.

Blair spun round and glared at her, "Hazel until you actually have a boyfriend of your own as opposed to the imaginary ones in that pasty little head of yours it would probably be best for you to keep your nose out of grown up relationships."

"I though Chuck wasn't your boyfriend." Penelope sniggered.

"He wasn't, he's not…" Blair said, getting flustered. Then she saw the tall blonde walking toward her. "S!"

Serena did not look fearful or anxious as she walked toward Blair, instead her face was stern.

"Blair I need to talk to you." she said seriously.

Blair didn't say another word as she pushed past her subjects and followed Serena to the other side of the courtyard.

"Thank you for saving me from those insipid fools," Blair said and then squealed grabbing Serena's arms excitedly. "OMG I can't believe I haven't told you yet S, I'm back in at Yale!"

"Really?" Serena asked apprehensively.

"Yes the Dean's office called me the other night, apparently there had been some terrible misunderstanding which has been rectified and they've offered me my rightful place." She exclaimed.

"What kind of misunderstanding?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, some sort of clerical error but it doesn't matter now S, I'm in!" Blair sensed Serena was not completely overjoyed as she should be. "Why aren't you happy for me S?"

"I don't know I just think it's a little too convenient that you get rejected from Yale because Rachel told them about your hazing and then not only is she sacked from her job but your suddenly back in Yale just like that." Serena said looking at her friend seriously.

"What happened with Miss Carr and Chuck had nothing to do with me S, I already told you." Blair insisted.

"Right and I suppose the new Bass library that's opening at Yale next fall has nothing to do with you getting back in as well?" Serena said disapprovingly. "Come on B I know you."

Blair looked to the floor like she did when she was a little girl on the rare occasion her father ever discipline her. Finally she looked up at S, with her best wounded expression.

"Ok Chuck did offer to help me with Yale; he had a meeting with the board and suggested a new library would be good for the company image. The Dean accepted as a thoughtful gesture from Bass Industries." She said slowly, "Chuck mentioned how much it would mean if the Dean reviewed my application, which he did..."

Serena eyed Blair still not convinced.

"…but the thing with Miss Carr was all Chuck. S why would I risk everything now when I was so close to getting it all back? Yale is all I have ever dreamt about S, you know how much it means to me."

Blair could see Serena was weakening through her squinted eyes, "But Rachel was the whole reason you got rejected in the first place. You're right Blair I know how much Yale means to you and I know you wouldn't let the person that almost took it all away from you just walk away."

"Usually you'd be right S, my penchant for revenge and destruction does seem to be insatiable but not this time. Not with Yale." She pleaded; she needed to convince Serena she had nothing to do with this. "Besides when I'm the wife of a Supreme Court Judge I'll track her down and have her struck off the teaching register and then deported to some god awful sub-Saharan nation with no water and electricity."

Serena giggled, "Blair…"

"S I promise you I had nothing to do with this."

Serena smiled, "Ok. I just needed to be sure; Headmistress Queller's been asking a lot of questions B."

"So it'll give the old Dragon something to occupy her time and let those who really run the school get on with it." Blair said wickedly.

"Be careful B, you don't want to get expelled." Serena said cheerfully.

"S come on, this is Constance and St Jude's no one's been expelled from here in years. We're the offspring of the richest families in Manhattan, no student has ever done something so awful that a cheque book couldn't solve." Blair said.

Serena pulled an uncertain face, "I wouldn't be so sure B, Chuck hasn't been so lucky."

Blair froze in horror, "What?"

"Chuck's been expelled." Serena said seriously. "Mom was called in this morning; she is still his legal guardian."

Blair was speechless, this was all her fault. Serena continued to explain, "Queller had proof he was the one with Rachel, and with his record already she said she had no choice. Mom tried everything, used all her sway as head of the PTA but its Chuck. I mean it was only a matter of time."

"Where is he now?" Blair croaked.

"Back at the penthouse I guess," Serena replied. "B! Wait!"

Serena called but Blair ran off without another word into the bust Manhattan morning street. She had to fix this.


End file.
